Amigo Secreto
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: El tan esperado día del amigo secreto se acercaba y ella sentía morir, no sabía el cómo pero tenía que salir bien librada de aquella situación; después de todo aquel día quizás por fin pudiera lograr lo que siempre había deseado. Poder hablar con el chico que le gustaba... ¿Y por qué no? Poder siquiera soñar que él correspondía sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo alterno.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Two-shot.**_

 _ **Amigo Secreto.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se acercaba el día del amigo secreto y por lo mismo quería y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Había prometido junto sus amigas entregarle un presente al chico que le gustaba y hasta ahora no había tenido ningún acercamiento con él y mucho menos le había hablado.

Para sus amigas, era algo fácil.

Juvia le regalaría a Gray, mientras que Lucy le regalaría a Natsu. Ambos chicos que ellas conocían perfectamente y de los que, ambas mantenían sentimientos por ellos.

Era muy fácil y sencillo para ellas, Juvia solamente tendría que acercarse a él y lograr que el chico aceptara el chocolate –al igual que sus sentimientos. –, Lucy simplemente debía acercarse a Natsu y poner el presente en sus manos.

Pero para ella no era lo mismo.

Comenzando porque el chico que le gustaba era un grado mayor que ella, que siempre se la pasaba con una hermosa pelinegra y que, le sería muy difícil siquiera poder acercársele.

Estaba perdida y ella lo sabía perfectamente; sin embargo no podía darse por vencida sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado. Lo vería salir de clases, esperaría que Ultear se descuidara y le daría los chocolates rápidamente.

¿Qué podía salir mal de aquel plan?

La elaboración de los chocolates, eso le podía salir mal.

Había comenzado con toda la ilusión del mundo, pero terminaba con el peor sabor de boca y como una perdedora absoluta en aquella batalla; el chocolate había quedado en cualquier espacio de la cocina excepto en los moldes que ella misma eligió.

Se dejó caer en el piso mientras que por su mente pasaba la cara de Jellal al ver aquellos chocolates, seguramente le diría que no eran su tipo, como ella y la dejaría sola y triste en el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes.

El repentino sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, con pereza se acercó a la puerta y vio con extremada sorpresa que Juvia se encontrase afuera.

–Juvia cree que puede ser de ayuda para Erza-san. –Dijo sin más la peliazul mientras pasaba para la casa y se adentraba en dirección a la cocina, cuando Erza entró vio a la chica mirarla como mala cara mientras movía su cabeza en señal negativa. –Juvia sabía que esto sería un desastre, pero no estaba preparada para esto. –Señaló su entorno mientras suspiraba. –Supongo que Juvia debe ayudarle a limpiar para poder empezar con los chocolates.

–¿Te ha mandado Lucy? –Preguntó Erza, Juvia asintió mientras tomaba los platos y los cambiaba de lugar. –Juvia recibió una llamada de Lucy mientras salía de su casa, Lucy me pidió que viniera a ayudarte en lo que pudiera hasta que ella llegara.

–¿Qué hace Lucy? –Preguntó extrañada, Juvia sonrió.

–Juvia sabe que Lucy está buscando la mejor decoración posible para nuestros chocolates. –Susurró. –Así que… Manos a la obra, Erza-san. Debemos impresionar a Jellal.

–¿Ya hiciste tus chocolates? –Preguntó Erza mientras veía a su amiga moverse con habilidad por la cocina.

–Sí, ya los he terminado. –mencionó alegremente.

–¿Qué has hecho? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Unos chocolates con la cara de Juvia. –Sonrió. –Así Gray-sama sabrá lo delicioso que es comer chocolates. –Dijo en tono sugerente mientras Erza simplemente sonreía.

Las locuras que Juvia podía llegar a hacer por amor.

Habían pasado la tarde entera en la decoración de dichos regalos, Lucy había llegado con unas cajitas de colores pasteles y se había puesto junto con Erza y Juvia a terminar todo para que el día de la entrega todo estuviese en su lugar.

Juvia reía mientras Lucy luchaba con un lazo, Erza se preguntaba qué sería de ella sino conociera a aquellas mujeres.

 ** _…_**

El día había llegado y ella estaba nerviosa; completa y absolutamente nerviosa. Había llegado más temprano de lo normal con la esperanza de encontrarse con el chico que le gustaba pero, para su sorpresa él todavía no había llegado.

Rompió en carcajadas al ver llegar a Juvia, la chica de cabello azul avanzaba con una expresión entre tristeza y felicidad mientras que Lucy la seguía con el mismo estado de ánimo.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Erza ante la actitud de sus dos mejores amigas, Juvia se sentó pesadamente en su asiento mientras que Lucy simplemente suspiraba resignada.

–Gray-sama no vendrá hoy a clases. –Susurró. –Gray-sama no comerá a Juvia hoy. –Sollozó dramáticamente mientras Lucy la veía sin expresión alguna, Erza rió ante la actitud de la chica.

–Pero seguro podrás dárselos en otro momento. –Le dijo.

–Es lo que le he dicho pero no me entiende. –Mencionó Lucy sacando una pequeña caja de chocolates. –Es para ti. –Dijo la rubia entregándole la caja a Erza.

–¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó.

–No sé, solamente he querido dártelos. –Sonrió. –A Juvia también le he dado pero nada la saca de ese estado de humor. –Suspiró.

–Decepción amorosa. –Sollozó Juvia mientras pegaba su cabeza contra la mesa. Erza y Lucy rieron a más no poder por el berrinche que presentaba su amiga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de dos largas clases se encontraron en la hora de receso, Erza decidió que era el momento perfecto para poder entregar su regalo pero simplemente el destino no colaboraba con ella.

Esta vez no era solamente Ultear quien estaba con Jellal.

Esta vez estaba acompañado por Meredy y Sorano, las tres chicas iban cada una de lado a lado con el chico de cabellos azules, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de intentar saludarlo, cada uno de sus intentos se vieron inútiles ante la autoritaria presencia de aquellas tres mujeres.

 _Tranquila Erza, si las cosas fueran fáciles no sería divertido._

Avanzó distraídamente acercándose a los salones del tercer año, su mirada vagó por los salones hasta que lo vio.

Él veía distraídamente por la ventana y estaba solo.

Completa y absolutamente solo.

Caminó lentamente y antes de entrar al salón observó su alrededor, nadie venía por lo cual si quería entregar aquel regalo, debería ser ahora mismo.

Sentía el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse mientras avanzaba cada vez más y más.

–H-hola. –Tartamudeó, él volteó a verla sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Erza se paralizó más no se asustó, con extrema lentitud sacó los chocolates de su bolso y se los ofreció de una manera para nada sutil, prácticamente se los estampó contra el pecho. Jellal sonrió de lado al ver la extremada timidez que presentaba la pelirroja, sostuvo la pequeña caja de chocolates en su mano e indirectamente también sostuvo las manos de la pelirroja.

–Esto no me lo esperaba, pero gracias… Erza. –Mencionó, la pelirroja lo vio asombrada.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó.

–Te llamas Erza, Erza Scarlet. –Susurró él mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello en sus manos. – Y simplemente lo sé. –Sonrió. La chica se ruborizó de tal manera que el color de su cara fácilmente podía hacer competencia con el color de su cabello, Jellal rió para luego tomar la caja y avanzar hacia la salida. –Tus sentimientos han llegado, Erza.

 _ **...**_

Lucy por una parte se sentía morir, justo había terminado de entregar la mayoría de los chocolates que había preparado ese día, y justo con eso se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante y con lo cual no contaba.

No había quedado nada en su bolso; absolutamente nada, por lo cual los chocolates que estaban destinados para Natsu, o fueron regalados o simplemente los había dejado en casa. Quiso llorar por lo mal que se sentía, había salido corriendo de la cancha de fútbol cuando vio a su amigo, lo había ignorado en la mesa del comedor y tampoco le había saludado aquel día, para su mala suerte algunos de los que ella le había regalado chocolates se habían reunido con Natsu y seguramente les habían presumido acerca de sus regalos.

¿Que podía decirle? Hola Natsu, he olvidado tus chocolates pero sin duda alguna eres muy especial para mi.

No, no y no. ¡Mil veces no!

Debía de alguna forma conseguir la solución para aquel enredo, pero simplemente nada llegaba a su mente. Una risa que ella conocía perfectamente llegó a sus oídos, intentó huir de él cómo venía haciendo toda la mañana pero esta vez no le fue tan fácil hacerlo, unas fuertes manos habían caído en sus hombros y un embriagante olor había llegado a sus fosas nasales.

Natsu, simplemente era Natsu.

–¿Por qué huyes de mí? -Preguntó entre juguetón pero a la vez un poco dolido. La rubia se sintió mal al ver la cara del chico, sin embargo trató de mentir.

–¿Por qué debería estar huyendo de tí? No lo entiendo. –Suspiró. –Simplemente no te he visto.

–Has pasado por mi lado más de diez veces, Lucy. –Dijo secamente. –Le has entregado regalos a todos menos a mí.

–A Gray tampoco le he dad... –Natsu la interrumpió.

–Él ni siquiera vino hoy. –Se quejó. –Yo solamente quería saber la razón del porqué me huyes.

 _Es simple, he olvidado el regalo de la persona más importante para mí. –Pensó._

–Yo...

–Ni siquiera he podido probar uno de tus chocolates. –Susurró él.

–¿Puedes acompañarme a la casa? –Preguntó. Natsu la miró sin entender. –Seguramente te llevas una sorpresa.

 _Y en ese momento él sonrió, sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola paso por aquí nuevamente dejando algo para el fandom de Fairy Tail uwu_

 _Si la historia les gustó, sería super hermoso que me lo hicieran saber a través de sus reviews, favs and follows._

 _Agradecimientos a mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Saludos, muchas gracias por leer._

 ** _RosseValderrey._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Two-Shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amigo Secreto.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Cuando Erza se dio cuenta, se encontraba sola en aquel salón, salió rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo, quería saber por cual motivo él le había dicho que sus sentimientos habían llegado.

¿Fue correspondida? ¿O fue un simple… _"Llegaron, pero no estoy interesado?"_

Cuando lo vio ya era tarde, estaba reunido nuevamente con la pelinegra que siempre se la pasaba con él. Ultear lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella aferraba en sus manos unos chocolates que seguramente eran para él.

Los vio reír de forma cómplice mientras una pelirrosa menor que ellos los saludaba de igual forma. La pelirrosa había agarrado los chocolates que Jellal llevaba en las manos – _los que ella le había regalado, por cierto_. – revisó el papel y el adornado superficialmente y luego asintió como si lo hubiese aprobado. Luego se los dio a la pelinegra y se lanzó también a los brazos de Jellal.

Era un grupo de amigos muy unido.

La mirada jade de la pelirrosa se vio en contacto con la mirada miel de Erza, la chica sonrió, se alejó de Jellal y avanzó hacía el lugar en el cual estaba la pelirroja, Erza quiso moverse e irse pero se paralizó completamente al ver a la chica avanzar.

–Erza. –Saludó. –Es bueno verte. –Sonrió. Erza la miró con la duda reflejada. –Me llamo Meredy, soy la hermanastra de Jellal.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó directamente. –Oh. Perdón. –Se disculpó ante lo abrupto de su pregunta. –Soy Erza. –Ofreció su mano en símbolo de saludo. –Aunque ya lo sabes. –Rió.

–Bien. –Sonrió la ojijade. –¡Pues bienvenida a la familia! –Exclamó de repente. La pelirroja se ruborizo completamente mientras que Ultear reía a lo lejos por el comentario de la menor, Jellal simplemente ignoró aquello y se fue dejando a las tres mujeres en aquel pasillo. Ultear avanzó lentamente hacía las dos chicas, Meredy sintió una especie de corriente recorrerle la espina dorsal, sabía que Ultear la regañaría pero simplemente no pudo evitar decir aquello.

Sabía que no se equivocaba en cuanto a los sentimientos de Jellal hacia Erza, y que estos obviamente eran correspondidos por la pelirroja.

–Soy Ultear. –Se presentó la pelinegra extendiendo la mano. –Soy la mejor amiga de Jellal. –Sonrió. – Y… Solamente diré algunas cosas. –Susurró. –Ve detrás de él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jellal avanzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo mientras apretaba en su mano derecha la caja de chocolates que anteriormente había recibido; no podía decir que se la esperaba, pero tampoco podía decir que se la merecía.

Él pronto saldría de aquel colegio y junto con Ultear se iría a una universidad extranjera, seguramente terminaría comprometido con su mejor amiga al finalizar la carrera. Tenía en sus manos el destino y la carga de su familia por lo que, creer y aspirar a tener una relación con aquella pelirroja era simplemente un sueño fugaz e inalcanzable.

Por lo cual siempre se había dicho que verla de lejos sería lo mejor.

Sin embargo, los celos le mataban, cada vez que lograba verla siempre estaba rodeada de muchos hombres, era demasiado popular en el sexo masculino que simplemente aquello, lejos de molestarlo, le daba envidia; pues ellos quizás si pudieran tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Todos podrían tener una oportunidad con ella, incluso el profesor de gimnasia quien se rumoreaba; sentía _"atracción"_ por la fémina de cabellos rojos.

Se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar predilecto, bajo aquel roble que daba la mejor de las sombras y al cual siempre acudía para pensar. Sacó una pequeña bolita de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca, el amargo y el dulce hicieron una explosiva combinación dentro de su boca haciéndolo sonreír gustoso y complacido. No se dio cuenta cuando una mujer de cabellera rojiza se sentó al lado de él y mucho menos cuando esta tomó un chocolate e hizo la misma acción del peliazul.

– _De verdad quedaron muy bien. –_ Susurró. Él la miró asombrado de que ella estuviese junto con él. –No entendí lo que quisiste decirme anteriormente. ¿Podrías tan solo ser un poco más claro con respecto a tu respuesta? –Sonrió mientras mordía nuevamente un trozo de aquel chocolate, él pensó que se veía hermosa al sonreír de aquella manera tan despreocupada. Tenía una pequeña mancha marrón en el mentón y el inconscientemente limpió aquello, ella se ruborizó de tal manera que su cara podía hacer competencia con su cabello.

–No es posible algo entre tú y yo. –Dijo viéndola fijamente. –Hay cosas que vienen más adelante que no me dejarían… –Ella lo silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de él, Jellal se asombró ante aquello pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

–Estamos en el presente. –Sonrió ella. –Y eso es lo importante. ¿No crees? –Preguntó.

– _Sin embargo, en algún momento llegaremos al futuro. –_ Susurró.

–Entonces cuando sea el momento, sería cuestión de preocuparse. ¿No? –Sonrió ella mientras tomaba un chocolate y se lo daba a él, Jellal tomó el chocolate y luego sin que Erza se lo esperará, la besó. Para cuando Erza se dio cuenta estaba sumergida en un tierno beso, quizás tan superficial como un roce de labios, pero que a la vez; para ella representaba mucho. La pelirroja se aferró a él en un abrazo mientras que él simplemente trataba de dejar las preocupaciones de su vida futura a un lado.

–Me pregunto qué excusa le darás a tu club de fans cuando le digas que ya no estás disponible. –Bromeó viéndola pícaramente. Erza sonrió.

–Creo que existen mejores maneras para pedir un noviazgo. –Se burló, él le dio poca importancia a su comentario.

– _Sin embargo, todo termina igual. –_ Susurró peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. –Cree en mí. –Y con eso dicho esta vez la besó con mayor intensidad, y Erza no se quedó atrás.

Desde lo lejos, dos mujeres veían orgullosas mientras su mejor amigo por fin se daba la oportunidad para amar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Gray trataba de esconderse dentro de la biblioteca, aquel día había ignorado a todos sus amigos por el único motivo de no querer encontrarse con la mujer de cabellera azul, no es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos estuviera huyéndole.

Aunque para los ojos de sus amigos, eso era claramente lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

Miró de lado a lado antes de salir de la biblioteca, a lo lejos pudo distinguir al motivo por el cual se escondía, la chica llevaba una actitud depresiva tan alta que él podía jurar que todo lo feliz que se encontraba cerca de su entorno cambiaba de humor.

–Ara, al fin te dignas a salir. –Escuchó la voz de Mirajane. Volteó a verla como si no supiera de lo que ella hablaba, sin embargo la expresión angelical que portaba aquella mujer le decía que hablara con la verdad, si realmente apreciaba su vida.

–Mira-chan. –Saludó amablemente él. La albina arqueó la ceja ante aquel saludo. –Yo solamente…

–Huías de Juvia, lo sé. –Sonrió maliciosamente. _–Pero sería una lástima si alguien. –_ Susurró levantando su mano. –Llamara a cierta chica. ¿No? –Y ante los ojos incrédulos y rogativos de Gray, la albina llamó de una manera fuerte y clara a la peliazul. Gray contó los segundos hasta que por fin la escuchó.

–Gray-sama. –El grito alegre de la mujer hizo que varias personas a su alrededor la miraran extraño. La mujer corrió animadamente y saltó a los brazos del pelinegro; provocando así que ambos cayeran al piso. –Gray-sama, ¡Juvia está feliz de verlo hoy! –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

–Y Gray también, Juvia. Eso te lo aseguro. –Dijo la albina mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Aquel día nadie quedaría con su corazón roto, de eso ella misma se encargaría; así tuviera que ocupar por poco tiempo el papel de Cupido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Lucy caminaba nerviosamente por la salida del instituto mientras que Natsu le contaba algo acerca del próximo juego de futbol en el cual tanto él como Gray serían jugadores oficiales; estaba alegre por él y por Gray, sabía cuánto se habían esforzado ambos para poder entrar dentro de aquel club y que, ahora fuera reconocido su talento la llenaba de orgullo.

A lo lejos vio que Levy corría en dirección hacia ellos, la rubia no comprendió hasta que vio que su amiga llevaba un pequeño bolso que se parecía mucho al de ella.

No se parecía, en realidad era su bolso.

–Lu-chan. –Exclamó la joven. –Natsu. –Saludó. El chico la saludó con una simple sonrisa. – Dejaste esto en mi salón. –Dijo entregándole el pequeño bolso. Lucy lo tomó y se sorprendió de que aquello tuviera peso, revisó el contenido del bolso y encontró aquello que pensó había olvidado. Los chocolates de Natsu.

–Levy-chan, gracias. –Dijo feliz mientras veía emocionada a Natsu, él la miró sin entender.

–Me iré entonces. –Mencionó Levy guiñándole un ojo. Lucy se ruborizó mientras sacaba la caja adornada con un color verde jade.

–Estos son tus chocolates. –Mencionó dándoselos sin cuidado alguno. Natsu los tomó y agradeció aquello.

–Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí. –Dijo claramente emocionado.

–Entonces. –Sonrió ella. –Creo que ahora si es tiempo de que me vaya a casa. –Suspiró. –Espero teng… –Natsu la interrumpió.

–Entonces vamos. –Mencionó tomándola de la mano. –Vamos a casa. –Sonrió. –Y de paso podemos pasar por la cafetería de mi hermano. –Caminó arrastrándola. Ella lo vio claramente asombrada mientras caminaba detrás de él.

Aquel día bajo la luz del sol; ambos reían y jugaban sin soltar sus manos, Natsu se burlaba de ella mientras que su hermano mayor la comparaba con su esposa y le daba el visto bueno. Cuando aquel día terminó y ella se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, él simplemente le dio un beso inocente que ella respondió de igual manera, aquel que con el pasar del tiempo aumentaba en intensidad; y que tuvo como único testigo a la luna.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Fin? Si, es el fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si la historia fue de su agrado, lo pueden decir a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia!**_

Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta: _**Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

Saludos… _**RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
